User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Howdy :D! August's news :D!
So… um… I’m not really back but I’m here and that’s the point :D! IDK what will you guys think but I’m very excited to be here once again… and I also feel miss ‘cause I can’t be online for too long :(! But whatever, let’s enjoy the atmosphere of this moment :D! But I have to – I think this is really necessary! – say sorry for this… scary long blog =]], but read it, k? P/S: This blog is mainly used to shared with the people on my friendlist, so if you’re not on that list, means you’re just my acquaintance (so far) or IDK who are you (you’re stranger to me!), so you’d better just read and don’t bug in ‘cause I will spend no carer, ignore and delete those comments. And please, stop looking at my profiles everywhere, strangers + acquaintances, your actions are extremely annoying me! One more thing that if you try your best to copy my styles, you’d better stay away from me ‘cause I’ll never waste my time for copycats! News The first new is I updated – just simply think I make some changes on that, k :D – my friendlist :P, and my dearest gallery =]]!!! Via this blog, I want to say that I’ll not accept any request for my friendlist… but there’re still some exceptions and I can’t tell ya :P! Sort the gallery – my family + pets’ pictures will be the first place instead of the last place, and remove + add some content :D! Mermaid Melody & Mew Mew Tokyo’s transformation pictures will be uploaded soon… But Pokémons’ pictures are uploaded :P! I just wonder should I add Mermaid Melody & Mew Mew Tokyo’s pictures to Sailor Moon + Winx Club wall on my dA??? ‘Cause I voice for some characters in those series… It’s too miss that Berry-chan and Ringo-chan do not appear in the anime ~>_<~!!! I really want to voice for Berry-chan like I can voice for Zakuro-chan… and Ringo-chan is cool, like Mint-chan :)! My to-do list (well, I hope you can find ‘em for me, but if you can’t, thanks for your ideas anyway): ChibiUsa-chan’s full transformation clip, or SM episode 129 of Japanese version; the larger version for the 3D movies of Winx (I want to take some pictures but they does not reach the size I need @@!)… All of ‘em should be in HD or good quality, I don’t think I’ll prefer the SD quality like the quality of the new trailer of 5th season of Winx Club. Give me the link if you have. Thanks… Any requests will be asked laterly (if I have). Okay, I will not be here as regurlarly as I did before, ‘cause my money is not endless, and I need to save ‘em @@, and next will gonna be my most important senior year! But I’ll be as much/regurlarly as I can, and I’ll have to go back to school on August 15th! I hate that day… Now talk about unnecessary things, I keep cleaning ‘em and re-checking every months, so any bad things (articles/pages/pictures/blogs) or need to be deleted, please add } to it. For pictures’ protecting purpose, please add to your necessary pictures, and remember when you remove something to a page – even it’s your page – please add } to it. That’ll make my work easier! Thanks :)! And I'll make new userboxes for you guys, hope you guys will enjoy ‘em… Minus 4 new userboxes – friendly, shopping, technology & sports, the brand-new userboxes are in the groups of powers & relationships… For “powers”, we’ll have Bloom’s, Stella’s, Layla’s/Aisha’s, Tecna’s & Roxy’s powers. For “relationship”, we’ll have Sky & Bloom, Brandon & Stella, Riven & Musa, Timmy & Tecna, Nabu & Aisha… Roxy’s fans will have to wait ‘till Roxy finds out who is her true love =))!!! That’s what Fatimah and I were expected :P! We think David will be Roxy’s boyfriend but I laterly found out David’s VA is just a 9-year-old boy LOL!!! Whatever! Who know this is true or false? I think David will be an important character, ‘cause Alejandra refused to let me know about him :D! So, sums up… The userboxes are… um… not much… but they are can prove some of yours personalities, habits & hobbies… I’ll make more for you guys but you guys have to use ‘em – public userboxes – not private ones. And like I warned before, no private userboxes or there’ll be lots of punishments! Some users keep using private userboxes, not because they want to spam the rule, but because they don’t know about the list of userboxes or how to use ‘em… First, click on Winx Wikia logo :D, I believe that it’s easy to find. Ah, you’re now on the main page of Winx Wikia :P! Then, look at the line that have “TALKBOXES, USERBOXES & SIGNATURES’ PROBLEMS”. There’ll be a blue text near ‘em, just click on that, and then you guys will find what you guys are expected for. But using private userboxes, even they don’t know or they know, are foul without any excuse… And like I mentioned in my last blog, Fatimah and I are the last exception! And I think I find my Mr. Right :D!!! Ok ok ok!!! I admit!!! That’s the guy I mentioned in my last blog… Phew… it’s not easy to accept/agree with him letting our relationship goes further. I think we’d be special friends first, blah blah blah… That costed my golden time LOL, but… well… he makes me feel really safe when I’m around him, and I also like him :x, and that’s what I need :D! One more random is he voices for Tuxedo Kamen now :P, and if you watch the anime series in Japanese, you’ll see there’s an episode Rei tries her best to get Mamoru’s attention, and they laterly date, but break up later @@! Of course Rei really likes Mamoru, but when she knows that Usagi is Princess Serenity and Mamoru is Prince Endymion, and Usagi also really likes Mamoru, she decides to break up with Mamoru, gives Usagi a chance to be together with her true love from the past life :D! And even Rei-chan agrees to break up, there’re still many funny things make Usagi be jealous or mistaken about Rei & Mamoru’s relationship, and Rei still spends many carer for Mamoru :D! The final news (for people in here!!!) is that I wasn’t active in FB for a really long time and I just rarely be there to answer the message from my friends, so don’t expect me accept your f/r (friendship request)… Except I’m the one who send f/r to you, otherwise don’t expect that ‘cause I will deny ‘em all… from now! And 3 only place I maybe are: here – my 2nd home :P, my dA & my twitter! Feel free to follow me, but I will not answer any strangers’ bugging in >.Internet @@, and I miss you so much, my dear friends… Even we have the fights, I still want to say that “I love you!”… I’m a moody girl, so I can’t promise that I can keep my mood always in the best form… Sometimes I’m upset, sometimes I’m tired, sometimes I’m stressed… but sums up, if those emotions hurt your feelings in anyway, I’m so sorry, and… we’re still friends, right *holding hands*? I appreciate what you girls – Jane, Fatimah, Brittney, Sarah, Tiff,… – did for me… I’ll never forget that… And wonderful admins around here, like Sorrel, Roxy, Kool Princess :D! You girls are the best! You always help me when I’m in trouble – and at these time all thing I do is ran away @@ – cheer me up, talk to me, and listen to me :D! You know? I don’t have much friends in the real life, and I also have the opposite personalities when I’m in the real life, ‘cause after all, those people – in the real world – hate me, so why I have to force myself being friends/friendly with them? It’s feeling so great to be your friend, your admin xD, even I don’t like the way I have a bit more power :D, but that “power” help me a lot :D! One more thing, when you girls are in VN, don’t forget to tell me… I’ll take you girls to the place I and my friends often “nosh” LOL! They – the nosh – maybe strange with you girls, but I promise, you’ll love ‘em :D! My admirations :D! Winx Club :P! Transformations :P! Before talk about 5th season, I want to talk about my carer along with characters, transformation sequences :D! First is believix – my most favorite transformation through out the series… well… so far is currently :P! Just take a look on the picture on your right hand. You see? Haha, another group transformation poses captured by me :P! I wonder if Roxy join the Winx, where is the place they’ll put her into??? The whole scene is filled by 6 beautiful ladies… I mean fairies… Well… Maybe they should split the scene into 3:4 or 4:3? I guess so… That’s the only way to put Roxy into the group transformation. Or they can add another character into the scene with Roxy *wonder*? Even I admit that the transformations for guys aren’t cool after all – like the transformation of Tuxedo Kamen in the live-action of Sailor Moon… Aww! Luckily that my grandmother didn’t watch the special acts with us, otherwise she’ll force us to stay away from Sailor Moon :((! – I still want to see how the specialist transform or change their outfits to their uniforms. As I notice on the other magical series, I can see that the major character(s) earn(s) minor role(s) in a (few) season(s) has/have their own transformation sequence. I want to say that Diaspro isn’t have any important roles through out 3 first seasons, but her transformation does appear, while Mirta is a rescue character, and she appears not just only in the 3 first seasons but also the movie, but her transformation does not exist/appear. That’s called unfair… And the mermaids – like Princess Tressa, she’s the Winx ally in 3rd season… And her appearances are too less to have a transformations but… well… so far since the news that season 5 would have 2 transformations: Harmonix & Sirenix, they’re both have something… underwater… many fans was expected a transformation for mermaids. And the pixies have their “Pop Pixie” series… Godness, I don’t understand why we have to include the Pop Pixies’ parts into our wikia @@! This is the Winx Club Wikia, not the Pop Pixie Wikia, even they both have the same creator(s) >.Roxy is just a friend of the Winx'' (Official Winx FB), ''Roxy will just earn a minor role in this season'' (Molly C. Quinn’s official FB)… But in fact, Roxy’s appearance in 5th season is similar to Layla/Aisha’s (I hate calling her “Aisha”!) appearance in 3rd season… And they told fans – us – that ''both Harmonix and Sirenix’s transformation sequences will be in 2D'', but in fact, the leaked video just show us the 2D version of Harmonix and 3D version of Sirenix. The 2D version of Sirenix is hiden, or even may not exist! Moreover, I notice that the 5th season will be splited into 3 parts – my theory. First & second parts are Believix & Harmonix parts, the scenes will be in 2D, but the third part – Sirenix, will be in 3D. You can see it clearly via the new trailer & leaked video. When Tritannus poisons the ocean, it’s an underwater scene, but it’s not in 3D like Rai said, and when Bloom & Aisha hold somethings like their Water Stars – but spoken by Sen, they’re the Magical Stones, those scenes are 2D, too. But when the Winx fight agains the Trix & Tritannus in the trailer, it’s in 3D, and I can’t find any leaked official pictures show us the 2D version of Sirenix, all are fan-arts – made by fans! One more thing created the “batte” between fans is fairies’ powers! Roxy earned Believix in season 4 with the same way when Bloom earned Enchantix in season 3. And most of fans don’t believe that Roxy '''IS a Believix fairy, but that’s okay, time will show ‘em… I think they think Roxy is a Winx (Charmix in Nick dub) fairy ‘cause her hair does not change the style & the length, and her outfit just only have the spring green color, this’s similar to Winx/Charmix fairies’ outfits, caused a lot of mistaken. And Nick are doing their best to prove ‘em… I appreciate Nick’s works recently, but I still show my hatred for their bad actions (changing the characters’ names, powers, ect…). Roxy is a Believix fairy, means she will earn Harmonix (of course, she can’t stay in Believix level forever!), and Sirenix, if the 7th “piscex” – the punny form of “pisces” or maybe originated from the word “pisc-“ =,=!!! – is hers! But this theory is contradictory with Molly’s answer above – Roxy is a minor character (like Mirta), she can’t earn new power… And even they don’t let her earn new powers, they must let her completes her Believix first!!! Roxy, finds someone who can believe in you like us LOL! At least, now all Winx girls take their hair cut in civilan forms, so I don’t have to wish Roxy gets longer hair in civilan form anymore (see pictures below :D!), but I still hope she’ll get longer hair in fairy form, ‘cause even the Winx get hair cuts, their hair are getting longer from time to time @@! season 4's hair.jpg|The Winx get long hair while Roxy gets shorter hair season 5's hair.jpg|The Winx get shorter hair than season 4, their hair are equal to Roxy’s hair length Well well well… IDK about the truth Rai & Nick are hiding, but it must be very cool :D! In some leaked pictures, Roxy still stays at season 4’s outfit – even it’s cool, I still hope the creators will design new outfit for her. If not, she’ll be like Mirta – people surely remember Mirta’s outfit, right? It did not change after 3 seasons @@! And I read in the old magazine of Official Winx Web that Nick are making the live action for Winx, and its name maybe “The lost princess”. Who’s that princess? Bloom, Stella, Layla/Aisha or Roxy? Or it possible is Tecna, Flora or Musa :D! Or a new character just appears in the live-action like Sailor Luna in Sailor Moon live-action :D? Why don’t you try the cast and tell us about that :P? And according to Molly, the 6th season’s scripts are still not written yet, so all things available on Internet are just rumors and (maybe) the creators’ ideas! How ever, I find many cool things about live-action ‘cause I just finished the live-action fan dub of Sailor Moon… I’m sorry, Keiko-san… My habit when voicing for Rei-chan is extremely like Mitchie-san’s voicing style @@!!! I don’t deny when people said I’m disappointed with Sirenix… I admit that I’m disappointed – but just in some points, not all the whole Sirenix. To be honest, I think the Harmonix’s outfits should be named Sirenix – both Brittney and I mistook that :P! ‘Cause they have seashell tiaras/crowns, and the dresses are alike mermaids’ tail… And Sirenix is originated from sirens; sirens and mermaids both have tail, live in the ocean/underwater, and they use underwater/oceans’ stuffs @@! Sums up, I’m pleased with Harmonix. I was expected that Sirenix will let the Winx have glittered mermaids’ tails like the mermaid with awesome glittered cyan tail in Barbie – Modern Mermaid Tale 2 @@! I didn’t think that Sirenix just have only ballet tutu and scary leggings – but Flora & Musa’s leggings are cool… I knew that Sirenix is an ancient power, but I can’t believe it’s that… old & unfashionable @@! And I still don’t like when Bloom’s hair have some blue highlights… No match >. hcompare1.JPG|Both Bloom’s & Stella’s dresses’ feet appear and laterly disappear. hcompare2.JPG|Both Tecna & Aisha have the half-face scenes. hcompare3.JPG|Both Flora’s & Musa’s faces are mostly hidden. Sirenix’s compare: scompare1.JPG|Both Bloom’s & Stella’s hair join with the others. scompare2.JPG|Both Flora & Musa are going to pop the energy ball. scompare3.JPG|Both Tecna’s & Aisha’s leggings appear after the kick actions. What do you guys think so far??? I wonder if the 2D version of Sirenix appears or not, and Roxy’s transformations if she does receive new power? And will the Trix have their transformations or not? This year is going to be an excited year!!! Winx Club, Tinker Bell, and further is Sailor Moon *airhead*!!! Ohh!!! P/S: And tell me what is your favorite transformation(s) (of which characters) in season 5 :D! I love Musa in her Harmonix & Sirenix, Flora in her Sirenix :D! Sailor Moon :)! Do you know how did I feel when I know they would make the new seasons for Sailor Moon??? It’s hard to express these feelings just by words :P! Exciting? Yes, I’m a fan of Sailor Moon, but I don’t think the people in Sailor Moon Wikia will work well with me so I don’t work there anymore, just been there to know the news! Joyfull? Sure!!! I watched Sailor Moon when I was just 2 or 3 years old. If sort from time, Sailor Moon is my very first anime after all! There’re many other feelings, but I also felt lucky :P! A friend of mine, who voices for Neptune – LOL! Watch the Japanese anime and you’ll see there’s an episode Mars and Neptune are set in a group, and they have opposite choice, but Neptune uses her life to protect Mars, and I appreciate her action xD!!! – said: “Có người điên rỗi hơi mới đào mồ ra làm hay làm lại!” (“Just only craziers have much free time dig the graves to do or re-do the series!” – I literatelly translate the whole sentence & her mind, too :P, and “dig the graves” is just a pun way in our country :D, it means the useless thing(s)/action(s), or bring back the bad result). I totally didn’t agree with her words, so we made a deal/bet, in 10 years in the future, if they re-made or made the (new) series for Sailor Moon, I’d win, otherwise, she’d win – and I’m sure you can see the result :D! That’s why I always told myself never lose the hopes and the faith! Now I just wish if I had been born 1 year later @@!!! The entrance exams to college/university of mine will be held at the summer @@! How can I watch Sailor Moon >, Bloom scripts.jpg|240 BLOOM: Dragon Heart! Flora scripts.jpg|009 FLORA (THOUGHT): But without you… I feel myself… totally lost. So sorry for that show-off :D – just 2 pictures but I use gallery codes :D! See? First is the ordinal number of the script/sentence, next is the name of speaker/character, then is “:”, separate the script line into 2 parts: introduce & content, finally is the scripts, and sometimes is too hard to see so there’ll be a big paper tape in order to help the VAs see them clearlier… And the videos are soundless, of course. So if you really want to be a true VA, not amateur, keep practicing and take a course of voicings in order to study about that, you’ll be successful soon… It’s too miss that I don’t have any chances to study ‘cause all the schools are available in a different city which is very far from mine =.=!!! But good luck to you all :D! Above all are my voicing experiences and other things I want to tell you guys, I hope you guys will find it useful in some ways. I’ll try to update if I find any more useful tips :D! See ya later xD! And don’t forget to tell me when you get news, even Winx’s news, or any anime we have the same passion, or your news :D! I enjoy all of them :P! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts